A Friend In Need  & The End Of Them
by charming writer
Summary: Kara travels to Gotham post "Requiem" after finding out Oliver killed Lex & confides in Bruce Wayne about what she should do next then returns home afterwards & tells Oliver something important.
1. A Friend In Need

**A Friend In Need**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or Bruce Wayne as they belong to WB Productions, DC Comics & Bob Kane.**

**Summary: Kara travels to Gotham post "Requiem" after finding out Oliver killed Lex & confides in Bruce Wayne about what she should do next. This's my first Karuce story pairing so please be gentle. **

The road seemed to go on forever as the black Nissan Qashqai drove up the long straight blinding path in the dark stormy night passing the varied oak & sycamore trees that stood along the side leading up to the grand old stately home of "Wayne Manor" which had been rebuilt after Ra's Al Ghul had burned it down.

The proprietor of the house Bruce Wayne was inside his study looking over some papers when he heard the doorbell go. He lifted his head up wondering who could be calling there at this time of night.

"Alfred?" The young master called to his faithful butler seeing if he'd heard the doorbell go.

Not getting an answer he rose from his chair & walked out into the main hallway & called him again.

"Alfred?"

After a non-second reply Bruce went over & opened up one of the large double doors situated in front as the storm raged on outside. To his shock & surprise he saw Kara Queen stood totally drenched in her red jeans & yellow vest hidden underneath her short blue jacket. Her long side parted brown curly hair she permanently had now as Linda was stuck against her arms. Kara's expression told Bruce she was obviously upset & had been crying sometime as her chest heaved heavily in the cold pouring rain.

"Kara?" The short brown haired man asked wondering what she was doing there.

"Bruce." The ex Kryptonian replied back painfully.

Alfred Pennyworth Bruce's long-time butler clambered downstairs hurriedly as he tried tying his dressing gown together when he noticed his boss had answered the door already. "I'm sorry Master Wayne I was just getting ready for bed when I heard the front door go."

Bruce smiled back at his long-time friend whom he regarded as a stepdad & responded. "That's alright Alfred I got it already."

The tall older looking British man nodded his head. "Yes sir I see."

Turning back Bruce saw Kara's hand rested against her nose as she cried out not able to hide her emotions anymore.

The young Wayne stepped forward & placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke to her again. "Kara what is it? What's the matter?"

"Oh Bruce" She countered more forcefully now.

He tugged against her slightly & pulled Kara toward him. "Hey come inside & tell me about it. You must be freezing."

Kara stepped in & Bruce closed the door behind them. He looked at her shrivelled appearance & then eyed Alfred saying. "Alfred um maybe you should get some."

"Tea & a towel Master Bruce yes I understand." The man declared before he went off & did that.

Bruce put his arm around his friend more supportably & took her forward with him a bit. "Now what's up then Kara? Are you in trouble? Is Jordan ill or Clark even?"

Kara shook her head. "No there alright"

Bruce nodded his head. "Okay then is it Oliver?"

Kara put her hands against her face as more tears flowed down there. Surmising that, Bruce found the answer.

"God it's such a mess." The woman implied overwhelmed by what had happened hours beforehand.

"Come on let's go inside the lounge whilst Alfred makes some tea." Bruce incited.

Kara nodded as the 2 friends walked down further & veered of left into the large bespoke lounge which had lots of family portraits adorned on the walls. Kara sat down on one of the long seated sofas situated in the middle of the room when her cell phone went off.

"Do you wanna answer that?" Bruce queried.

Kara looked down angrily & pressed the decline button on her Iphone when she knew was Oliver calling her the umpteenth time. "I don't wanna talk to him."

"Okay" Bruce said understandably thinking something must be wrong between her & "The Emerald Archer".

He went over & turned on the electric fireplace which stood in front of them. "So what's up with Oliver then? Is he okay? Has something happened to him?"

Kara shook her head & answered furiously. "No Oliver's as well as can be expected."

The young man came back & sat down beside her as Alfred strolled in with a towel draped over his arm whilst holding a silver tray with 2 cups & saucers a teapot & a small milk jug at the side which he placed down carefully on the coffee table below.

"Here you go Master Wayne." Alfred stated.

Bruce took the towel of him & put it round Kara. "Thank you Alfred."

The butler bowed saying "Very god sir." Before he turned round & ambled off.

Bruce poured some tea & milk into in the 2 cups & handed Kara hers "So if nothing's wrong with Oliver then what's happened?"

He slide back on the couch & sipped some of his tea. Tears fell down Kara's face as she answered him. "He killed Lex Bruce."

The Wayne billionaire chocked on his tea nearly when he heard that. "Huh? I thought this Toyman guy had done that from what The Daily Planet said."

Kara shook her head. "No he murdered the Luthorcorp board members in Lex's office but he never killed Lex although he worked for him, which Oliver fought out & used the toy monkey bomb which was meant for him on Lex so the Police would think Winslow did it & not him."

Bruce put his hand over his mouth shocked. "I don't believe it I mean Oliver would never. Why did he do it?"

Kara drank a little of her tea. "Because he' hated Lex who tried to kill me & Clark often enough which you know about already."

Bruce nodded acknowledging that. "Yes."

"& that his father killed Oliver's parents to." Kara added.

Bruce moved his head forward. "Lionel killed Robert & Laura Queen?"

Kara nodded again replying. "By planting a bomb on their' plane yeah. Oliver found out earlier this year & couldn't handle it."

Bruce shook his head in amazement. "God no wonder he hated him. But that doesn't mean he should've killed Lex though, or framed someone else for it."

"Well Oliver thought the world was better off without him & that he was protecting me, Jordan & Clark." Kara sighed stating.

"Have you talked to Clark, Chloe or Lois about this?" Bruce asked drinking more of his tea.

Kara shook her head. "No I was in such a shock when I found out that I just got in my car & drove up here."

"So whaddya goanna do then? Bruce asked.

Kara's eyes weld up as everything that'd happened earlier in the year came flooding back to her. "I don't know Bruce. I mean it's not just the fact he killed someone that's the problem it's what happened earlier this year when I was in "The Phantom Zone" that is also."

"You mean when he went round the world drinking with other women." Bruce commented knowing what she meant from the article he'd read about that in "The Daily Planet."

Kara nodded supping more of her tea. "& left Jordan with Clark & slept with his ex-girlfriend."

Bruce put his hand on Kara's arm supportively. "I'm sorry Kara."

"I gave up my powers & heritage for him Bruce so that I couldn't hurt anyone with them after what I'd done before & that me Oliver & Jordan could be a proper family & have kids but." Kara enunciated.

Bruce's eyes widened, in surprise. "You're human?"

She nodded in response "Yes."

His jaw dropped down in response not believing what Kara had given up. "Can't you get them back?"

Kara shook her head. "No Jor-El used gold Kryptonite which strips a Kryptonian's powers permanently so I'm like this forever."

Bruce put his hand on his mouth. "God Kara I"

More tears rolled down her eyes as she spoke angrily. "I gave them up for nothing Bruce & doomed myself to be human for the rest of my life because of it."

Kara buried herself against Bruce's neck & sobbed her heart out. "How could he do that to me man? I hate him god I really hate him."

Bruce stroked his friends, hair sympathetically angry at what Oliver had done but understanding how Kara felt also. "I know mate but it'll be alright I promise."

Tilting her head up Kara kissed Bruce trying to soothe the pain she felt.

He pushed her away before it got too dangerous. "No Kara."

"Why not?" She replied sadly.

Bruce answered seriously. "Because you're vulnerable & upset & I won't take advantage of my friend's wife"

Kara backed off sighing.

"You can stay here tonight while your clothes dry out & then figure what you're goanna, do about Oliver tomorrow morning." Bruce recited.

"Okay then." Kara nodded her head replying. "Thank you mate"

Bruce smiled at her. "No worries Kara. I'll see you in the morning."

He got up from his seat & put his cup down on the table.

"Yeah see you Bruce." Kara said as she watched him leave the room.

Next morning Kara & Bruce talked whilst eating in the small morning room nearby the Library. Bruce buttered some toast as Alfred walked in with a tray of muffins.

"Here you go Master Wayne." The butler said as he placed them on the table.

"Thank you Alfred." The billionaire looked up replying.

Alfred bowed down & recited "You welcome sir." Before he turned round & left.

Kara laughed out slightly afterwards commenting. "He's really nice Alfred like Oliver's housekeeper Bernard is at his "Star City" mansion.

Bruce smiled appreciatively. "Yeah he's great. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him."

Kara grinned back. "I bet you wouldn't."

"You seem alright now. A lot better, than last night." Bruce announced.

The ex-Kryptonian nodded at him. "Yeah well I had time to think about everything so."

"What's that then?" Bruce questioned taking a bit from his toast.

Looking down at her coffee Kara answered. "As much as it pains me to do it I'm goanna divorce Oliver."

"Oh." Bruce retorted hoping that'd be last the thing which would happen.

Kara gazed up at Bruce. "It's not that I don't love Ollie I do but after everything that's happened I can't forgive him for it & I have to think about Jordan in all this to."

Bruce nodded understandably. "Of course. What'll you do?"

Kara sighed sorrowly. "Go home & sort some of mine & Jordan's stuff out & see if Clark will have us till I know what i'll do house wise."

"Right" Bruce replied back.

An hour later the individuals walked outside to Kara's car which was parked on the driveway.

"You sure you'll be alright going back?" Bruce enquired.

Kara nodded in return. "I'll be fine Bruce don't worry. Thanks for letting me stay last night."

Bruce smiled at her. "No worries mate."

"Safe journey home Mrs Queen" Alfred uttered.

"Thank you Alfred." Kara responded.

Going over to her car Kara opened the driver's side up & climbed inside. She shut the door & put her seatbelt on then turned the ignition forward & drove off soon afterwards.

The End. 


	2. The End Of Them

**The End Of Them**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they belong to WB Productions, DC Comics.**

**Summary: Kara returns, home after staying with Bruce Wayne & tells Oliver something important. **

Oliver was talking on the phone mid-afternoon after Kara had left Gotham when the Elevator came up & binged as it stopped whilst the door slid up & the guardrail opened revealing his Wife coming outta that. Seeing Kara there Oliver hung the phone up & ran over & hugged & kissed her forehead a relieved look on showing his face.

"Kara god sweetie where the hell you been? I was so worried." "I contacted everyone but they hadn't seen you anywhere." Oliver said.

"I went to Gotham & talked to Bruce & stayed there with him." Kara replied, calmly & emotionless.

Oliver tilted his head a little confused. "But I telephoned Bruce last night & he said you weren't there."

"Because I wanted him to say that Oliver" She answered her Husband.

Oliver flapped his arms up before uttering. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Kara put her bag down on the Sofa & spoke. "Because I didn't wanna talk to you, that's why. I was muddling over things."

"Look what happened, Kara we can get past it." Oliver commented.

She turned round horrified & looked at him biting back. "We can't just get past it Oliver you killed Lex & took his life."

"He deserved it sweetie as you know already." Oliver defended not even worried about that slightly.

Kara huffed & shook her head before pointing her finger at the Queen billionaire. "No he deserved to stand trial & answer for his crimes not be blown to, bits."

Oliver shook his head & laughed. "With all his Lawyers & money Lex wouldn't have made it through the Court Room. He had to be dealt with."

Kara moved her head this time. "That's not for us to decide Ollie but for the law to which's why we have Lawyers & Judges."

"Well the systems flawed then if people like him get away with things." Oliver added.

"No it's not perfect but it's the best there is & we have to abide by that." Kara surmised.

"Yeah well I saved a lot of people from him including you, Jordan & Clark so I'd think you & they'd be happy about it." He stated.

"But that's wrong Ollie & not what "The Justice League" or "Green Arrow" stands for." She countered back voice raised. "If we take the law into our own hands then we're no better than what Lex was."

Her statement struck accord with Oliver slightly but not much overall.

"So what're about us then?" He asked the Ex-Kryptonian.

Kara looked down at the floor her throat tightening at what she was, goanna say then veered back up to Oliver.

"There isn't goanna be anymore us Oliver." She said calmly.

His eyes widened open in shock. "What?"

"Going round the world leaving Jordan with Clark & cheating on me I could forgive over time but not this. Lex was the last straw & I can't live with that I'm sorry." "I want a divorce." Kara continued saying.

"You don't mean that right?" Oliver quizzed her worriedly.

"Yes I do Ollie." Kara answered him back.

Oliver moved forward & placed his right arm on Kara's. "Kara please don't, throw our marriage away because of 1 mistake."

Kara held 2 fingers up. "2 mistakes"

"Alright 2 mistakes" Oliver replied. "Baby we've been through so much together. Please don't make us lose that."

"Well you should've thought about it before this happened then because you didn't just betray me Oliver you betrayed Jordan who looks up & reveers you but will now be tainted because of your actions." Kara admitted as Oliver's eyes welled up.

Jordan Queen walked downstairs seeing his parents talk. "Mom what's going on?" He asked.

Kara wiped her own tears before she turned round & spoke to him. "Sweetie I want you to go into your room & pack as many things as you can into your suitcase okay. We're goanna stay with Clark for a few days."

"Why that's Mom?" Jordan asked Kara.

"I'll explain on the way honey." She told him half lying about the truth.

"Mom?" Jordan said to Kara questionably.

She looked up & snapped at him slightly. "Just go upstairs & do it okay please? I'll join you in a minute."

Seeing his Mother upset Jordan didn't take it further but just nodded his head. "Alright then"

He veered & went up & did that.

"Thank you sweetie" Kara answered back.

"Clarks? Whoa hold on a sec you don't have to that." Oliver said outright.

"This's your Apartment Ollie you shouldn't have to move out." She enlightened.

"It's our Apartment Kara. You're home." He specified.

"Well I can't stay here after this. I need to go & sort things out & take the next step." Kara announced blatantly.

"But you can't take Jordan away from me." Oliver announced.

"He's not your real son Oliver & considering what's happened is better off with me because if there was anyone else like Lex I don't know if you would kill them or not." She demised.

"Then why haven't you rung the Police?" the Queen billionaire denounced angrily.

"Because Jordan's been through enough already & shouldn't have to visit you in Jail." The Ex-Kryptonian gave back.

Kara walked over to the stairs but Oliver touched & turned her round stopping before she went up it.

"Wait." He articulated.

& glanced at Kara with the expression of don't do this.

"If you love me Oliver then you'll take your hand of me & let me do this." She declared emotionless.

Oliver did that slowly & Kara swung round & trotted upwards going to do what she wanted to. Her Husband panted slowly as the realisation of what's happening sunk in.

Sitting on a chair at the Dining table half hour later Oliver put his Scotch glass down when Kara & Jordan came downstairs with their suitcases afterwards. He got up & walked over to them slowly.

"So have you got everything then?" Oliver asked her.

Kara nodded her head. "Yes. I'll send Clark for the rest of the staff in a couple of days' time."

She, & Jordan walked over to the Elevator opposite with Oliver following them behind.

Kara circled round & stared at the 6ft 2 inch tall man saying. "Goodbye Oliver." As Bruno Mars song "It Will Rain" played in the background before veering round & walking through the elevator with Jordan.

"I love you Kara." Oliver replied as the guardrail closed & the door slid down.

In that moment the tear-stricken Guy realised just how much he'd lost. He'd not only lost his Wife, equal & best friend but something else entirely his soul-mate.

The End.


	3. Hex Afterwards

**Hex Afterwards**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics. **

**Author's Note: This's a continuation from the end of my season 8 Smallville episode "Hex" which will come in the future wherein Kara Queen goes round to Oliver's Apartment to sign the divorce paper's & things don't quite go according to plan which has a knock on affect months later that'll be explained subsequently.**

**Extra Note: Kara will be known by her alias Linda in later part of the story when she & Oliver are in public. **

Oliver Queen sat down on the Couch in his "Penthouse Apartment" drank some Scotch as he twiddled his thumbs waiting for his soon to be ex Wife Kara to come in & sign the divorce papers Matt Murdoch had drawn up for them.

Staring straight ahead he muddled over the events that happened earlier on with Zatanna & her Father's spell book which he tried to forget.

Taking another sip he heard the Elevator come up then stop as the Guard Doors opened & Kara/Linda wearing a yellow Vest, red Skirt & high heeled Shoes plus medium blue Jacket stood inside there.

"You can do this." She thought closing her eyes breathing deeply when she saw Oliver across a little away from her.

Stepping outside Kara walked over slowly.

"Hi." She said awkwardly to him.

"Hey." Oliver replied back nervously.

"I got your message to come here." Kara told him.

"Yeah um Matt will be a little late as he's dealing with case but said he'd get over as soon as could." Oliver replied.

"Right" Kara nodded answering.

Oliver looked up at her & said. "Would you like a drink while your here?"

"Sure yeah I don't mind." She commented a little hesitant.

"Okay." Oliver surmised as he got up & went over to one the cupboards in the Kitchen area & got out a glass as well as a bottle of wine from the Rack beside.

"Is wine acceptable?" He asked Kara.

Kara shrugged her shoulders announcing "Wine's fine thank you."

Oliver nodded his head "Alright then." & poured a glass out before taking, it over to her.

"Here you go." The 6.2 blonde haired, man commented handing it down.

"Thanks." Kara replied taking that from him & sat down on the Couch afterwards.

Oliver plonked himself down next to her & asked her. "So how you been then?"

Kara turned her head & commented "You know how Oliver. We spoke earlier on."

"Other than that I meant." He responded back.

Kara nodded saying "Oh well okay. I covered Chloe's weekly support group at the "Foundation" whilst she was "Lois" which surprised me certainly but understandable, wanting to relive her old life again."

"Yeah well you're good with them anyway so it's not like they don't have someone who doesn't understand that or hasn't had experience in it." Oliver complemented.

"It is nice I can help people without my abilities & feel like I'm doing something you know." Kara answered drinking her wine.

Oliver smiling slightly nodded. "Of course"

He hung his head down a sec before lifting it back up afterwards. "About what happened with Zatanna earlier Kara you know I was just helping her right & not doing anything else?"

She laughed & shook her head saying. "Why would I think you were doing something else Ollie?"

Oliver moved his head about a bit. "Because of the body language & how we talked with each other."

Kara laughed again. "What you do with Women is your business okay. You're a free man now. You can do what you want."

"But I'm not that guy anymore Kara." Oliver countered.

"Doesn't, make you different though hey." The curly haired brunette replied.

She felt a little hot suddenly & light headed to.

Oliver having the same feeling demised. "You okay?"

Kara unzipped her blue jacket & took that of revealing her nice ample cleavage underneath her vest. "Yeah um I feel a little hot though &."

"Lightheaded. Me to" The Queen Billionaire answered in unison precipitately staring at her as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"It must be warm in here or something." Kara commented.

"The heating's on but not that high though." Oliver stated.

Kara flapped her hands face ward trying to get to air. "Wow I haven't felt like this since before we used to have sex."

Oliver laughed sheepishly. "Yeah I know what you mean."

Looking straight ahead he said unexpectedly. "Would you like another glass?"

"Please yes." Kara piped in.

Oliver did that for her before pouring himself one to.

Drunk, later on the pair walked over towards the Elevator which Kara spoke. "Oh I'd better phone a cab since Matt's not coming & pick my car up tomorrow."

Fumbling into her handbag she drops her IPhone on the floor as she gets that out laughing. "Whoa I'd better be careful with that."

Leaning forward to get it she stumbled into Oliver who caught her waist down & Kara stared right up at him.

"Wow thanks." She replied sexily pulling himself taunt.

"You're welcome." Oliver responded back.

"God you're handsome." Kara stated.

"You to" He mentioned coupling his right hand on her left cheek.

Tilting in they kissed each other furiously Kara dropping her bag as their hands moved around one another.

Oliver backed her against the wall still kissing as he undone Kara's Jacket & pulled of her Vest & threw them on the floor leaving her white Bra on whilst she undid his shirt quickly.

Drawing her left leg up semi-naked Oliver skimmed his right hand along that as Kara's red Shoe fell of whilst he nibbled on the right hand side of her Neck making Kara moan when she felt his erection loudly.

In "Oliver's Bedroom" next morning the sun shot down through the window as Kara woke up slowly noticing Oliver laid, down on top of her head rested sideward near her Neck.

She sighed placing her hand on her forehead thinking how stupid she'd got herself into this mess before carefully moving Oliver's hand of her chest & pulling herself away from him then up from the bed.

Kara placed her hands on her forehead again as the effects of the previous evening took hold.

"Oh man I'm never drinking alcohol again." She groaned waking Oliver up who looked round noticing her afterwards.

Rising upward he wrapped himself around Kara & leant in against her.

"Hmm" He replied satisfactorily.

"I have to go." She said abruptly pulling away climbing outta bed going round the room picking her clothes excluding her Jacket & Vest up with the fitted sheet draped around her body.

"Kara, wait!" Oliver announced as she opened the door up & walked out the room before he could get up & go over to her.

He flopped back down on the bed & muddled over the previous night's events before grabbing his Blackberry Cell Phone & dialling Matt Murdoch's number.

Seated down outside the "Metro Coffee Stop" Linda Queen looked a million miles away with a Coffee cup in her hands.

Oliver came over & stood by in front of her which Linda saw as she stared up at him.

"Hi." He answered awkwardly.

"Hey." She replied back not knowing what to say.

Oliver pulled the chair out opposite & sat down in front of her.

"Thanks for meeting me." Linda said sifting slightly.

Oliver shook his head. "That's okay. We had to eventually."

Linda laughed slightly nodding her head still nervous. "Yeah we did."

"So what did you tell Jordan & Clark when you got in this morning?" He asked her.

She responded with. "That my Car went flat & a Garage couldn't fit a new one in until this morning so I stayed the night in a Motel."

Oliver nodded laughing slightly at that answer. "Okay why did you wanna meet here then?"

"Because it's in public & nothing untoward can happen." Linda answered him.

Oliver nodded again understandably. "Oh right"

"Cause, I don't sleep around with anyone as you know but for whatever reason last night or uncontrollable force that was there I did & I feel so ashamed & dirty even though I couldn't stop myself." The side parted curly haired Woman pronounced.

"I did that to so it wasn't entirely you." Oliver said. "& we drank a lot also which accredited to it."

"Yeah well I didn't come round just to do that if that's what you think by the way you're looking Ollie." Linda snared sarcastically still hung over a bit. "I don't drink like I used to."

Oliver flapped his arms up. "I wasn't saying that Linda. I know you don't drink regularly. I was actually suggesting I might know how this happened."

"Whaddya mean?" Linda asked confusingly.

Oliver accounted. "When Zatanna asked me to get her Father's book back before you came in she said she could give me back something I'd lost if I did which I thought of as you. She must've read that & did it."

"So Zatanna spiked our drinks?" Linda asked horrified.

Oliver shook his head. "No made us receptive to each other I think."

"Okay how could, a Magician." She said instead of Witch which Oliver understood what she meant. "Make us do that?"

The Queen Billionaire leaned in whispering. "Probably with a spell like Chloe & Clark"

"Great. At least you used protection." Linda huffed back. "Why did you wish for me?"

"Because I still care for you Linda & always will." Oliver stated.

"Oh thanks that's certainly ruined my Saturday date then." Linda said bitterly.

Oliver appeared jealous a little but hide, it well. "You had a date?"

"Yeah well I can't do it after this, now can I?" She told him.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because no man will go out with someone who just slept with their soon to, be ex Husband." Linda retorted angrily holding her forehead again. "Dammit."

Oliver put his hand on top of Linda's that rested against the table. "You okay?"

Linda looked at him. "I'm hung over a little still. The sooner we call Matt & reschedule the better."

Oliver glanced down not wanting her to see his reaction to that.

"What?" She questioned him. "Spit it out Ollie I haven't got all day."

He lifted his head up & answered back. "Matt won't reschedule because I called him earlier & told him not to go ahead with the divorce."

"You what?" Linda said horrified.

Oliver sighed & replied. "I thought after last night we had something so I acted on it."

"How could you do that Ollie?" His Wife announced completely stunned.

"Because I love you Linda even though I've said it already." He bit back at her. "Out of all the Girls I've had no-one ever truly understood or knew me which's why we work so well together because we know & understand each other brilliantly."

"Well you lost that Ollie." Linda mentioned.

He nodded understandingly. "I know yes. I can't take back what happened but I can try & amend it though."

Oliver enclosed Linda's hands with his. "Is there a possibility we can start over again? Get divorced if you like still. Take things slow. Do it your way even. I'll do whatever you say Linda."

She shook her head mournfully & declared. "No Ollie. Last night was a mistake & I just wanna get over it."

Getting up from her chair Linda picked her handbag up & went of leaving Oliver sad & along by the table she sat at.

The End. 


	4. Going Nearly Gone

**Going Gone, Gone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or Bruce Wayne as they belong to WB Productions, DC Comics & Bob Kane.**

**Author's Note: Kara visits Bruce 3 months after sleeping with Oliver & tells the Billionaire she's pregnant & asks what he thinks she should do about it. Tess talks to her next day about Oliver's downward spiral which she knows already & solicits Kara to find him which she does in a seedy Spanish Bar & they have a heart to heart talk in his Bathroom back home as Kara tries helping him. **

At "Wayne Enterprises" Board Room on the top floor of the company the Directors were leaving the room after an hourly meeting discussing different aspects of the business.

Bruce Wayne in a dark grey business suit was putting some things inside his Briefcase when Alfred Pennyworth came into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you Master Wayne but you have a visitor." He said.

"Oh?" The young Billionaire replied inquisitively wandering who it was.

Kara/Linda Queen wearing a 3 quarter length Black Jacket & knee length Skirt, 3 inch heels with her brunette curly hair bunged up walked in through the opened doors making Bruce smile seeing his friend there.

He walked over & hugged her. "Kara hey this's a pleasant surprise. What're you doing here?"

Hugging him to Kara pulled away. "I thought I'd come by & visit since it's been a while I've done that."

The dark brunette Man nodded his head. "Alright yeah. How long are you in town?"

"Not long. I have to get back home later on."

"Oh Okay." Bruce commented nodding again.

Kara moved forward holding her red handbag up & spoke. "Listen Bruce I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I was wondering if you're not too busy whether we could grab lunch & have Coffee or something?"

"We can do that yes. I've just finished a Board meeting so I've an hour free if you like." He commented.

"Thanks." She responded back as Bruce closed his Briefcase & walked over to her.

She & him were, talking half hour later in "Gotham City Park" as they walked round it with their Baguettes & Coffee's.

"Sorry about the Non-Restaurant Bruce I hope you don't mind?" Kara asked him.

"No I don't mind." The Billionaire replied taking a bit from his. "I figured whatever you wanna say you want to in private."

The Woman laughed sheepishly. "Yeah I'm, err just processing it actually so am in a bit of a shock still.

"Alright" Bruce nodded. "What's that then?"

"I'm pregnant Bruce." Kara said stopping where she was wondering if she'd done that properly.

His eyes widened at that & responded. "Wow."

"Yeah" She nodded saying. "I can't believe it either."

"Congratulations." Bruce surmised. "How far along are you?"

"14 weeks." Kara walking on told him.

"Whoa! You didn't know?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Not till last week. I haven't had morning sickness or cravings yet & I bleed still which Emil said isn't uncommon."

"I never know you were with anyone." Bruce stated.

Kara stopped & hung her head down sighing what she had to say. "I'm not. The baby's Oliver's."

"Oh." He said in a low soft voice. "When did you & he err?"

"It was after Oliver helped some Magician get her Father's book back & she granted him a wish which was to have me & we got drunk when I went round to sign the divorce papers & the rest you can imagine."

"I gotcha" Bruce refrained. "Didn't you use protection?"

Kara tilted her head sighing. "Yes & no."

"Why not?" The tall person questioned the Ex-Kryptonian.

"Because I hadn't slept with anyone yet & thought I wouldn't do then." She bit.

"But surely you must've." Bruce added.

"It was a spell where we had no control over our inhibitions so we couldn't stop what we were doing." Kara announced.

"Alright hmm" He replied nodding. "Does Oliver know or?"

She shook her head. "No though Clark, Chloe, my Father & Lois do. He came to the Hospital when I was sleeping but Clark didn't say anything."

"Right" Bruce nodded saying. "You figured what your goanna do yet?"

"I don't know Bruce." Kara moving on again drinking some of her Decaffeinated Coffee replied. "There's so much going on right now with me taking over "Queen Industries" been temporary "Green Arrow" meeting my Father again & other Kandorians & Oliver's downward spiral."

The Wayne CEO nodded commenting. "Yeah I tried contacting him but he wouldn't answer."

"Well it's a lot worse than last time certainly." She demised. "& the bad part is Jordan's experiencing it again I mean what it did to him prior."

Bruce nodded his head understandably. "Of course"

"Although he hides it well I know it's eating him inside & to think that's happening kills me you know." Kara said upset.

He pulled her close & placed her head on by his shoulder. "Hey it's okay. Jordan's a strong boy. He has you with him."

She tugged back & bit. "But he should have Oliver to Bruce. He hasn't had Jordan for the weekend in ages."

Bruce jiggled saying. "I know yeah."

Kara looked on ahead sighing. "God it's a mess."

Her friend put his arm across her shoulders. "You have the baby though I mean you've always wanted children?"

She glanced at him. "Not like that I haven't I mean my culture believed in life unions that you'd meet the one get married have kids & die together not have one person cheat on the other or kill someone."

Kara placed her right hand over her stomach as she held her Coffee & Baguette in the other. "I don't even know if I should keep the baby or not."

Bruce shrugged himself saying. "Well that's up to you Kara but if you do Oliver should be told as he has a right to be."

She bobbed her head sighing. "I know yeah."

"Listen." He commented. "Whatever happens you're not along alright. You have Chloe, your Father, Lois, Clark plus me & the guys (Referring to Bart, Victor & Dinah & AC) to talk to. If you wanna do that anytime I'm always on the other end or you can just come up & visit if you like."

Kara kissed the side of Bruce's cheek & smiled. "Thanks Bruce. You're a good friend."

"No worries mate." Bruce smiled back replying.

The 2 faced front & walked on talking more.

Next morning Kara sat cross legged barefooted on top of Oliver's desk overlooking "Metropolis City" was just finishing talking to an employ on her Bluetooth Handset about the "Queen Industries" Factory that nearly blew up earlier when Tess Mercer walked in through the opened doors.

"Okay give, me an update when you get anything. Thanks Charlie." She replied tapping the side of the earpiece shutting it off before taking it out & placing it on the table.

The Brunette fingered her hair wandering what she was goanna do.

"Making yourself comfortable there are we?" Tess asked her.

Spinning round Kara saw "Mercy" as Oliver called her standing in front of her.

She smiled & laughed back sheepishly. "I like to think sitting up here helps me better my work seeing as it's my Office for now."

The red haired Woman glanced round the room laughing. "I see where you get your cockiness from."

The Ex-Kryptonian jumped off the table & went over to her. "So what can I do for you Tess? Or have you just come here to goad me that I'm ruining the company."

She walked away a little & spoke. "I'm here about Oliver actually & the near fatal situation which happened earlier plus the Shareholders Meeting."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm dealing with that & giving a speech tonight."

The other Woman moved forward saying. "The Board Member's want Oliver to that not you as he's the actual CEO."

"Well he's not here unfortunately so you're stuck with me Tess." The younger Girl stated.

Her rival laughed again. "Then you'd better find him Kara."

She smirked at her. "Why can't you do that?"

"Because I'm not his Wife" The other accentuated directing that at Kara.

"Not much longer." She ascertained.

"But you know where he maybe hiding & so are in a better position to get him." Tess claimed.

Kara snarled. "I'm not the only one who knows Oliver."

"You're the best though. So unless you want him to lose everything & have the Board vote you out which, you know they'll do I suggest you find Queen before sunset." The Luthorcorp CEO barked before turning round walking out the room leaving the brunette Woman slightly worried.

Somewhere in Antigua Spain Oliver, walked into a Seedy Bar drunk wearing flip flops & blue jeans & white Shirt which hadn't been washed recently as well as him along with the week-long stubble at the bottom of his face.

Spanish Men & Women were sitting around tables talking.

Oliver went over to the bar knocking something of a table & smirked at 2 Women along the way. The Women walk over & hung by the side of him.

"Barkeep, I'm goanna need, um... s-something cold, tall, wet, sexy. Put a, uh... one of these in it, will you, please?" Oliver said throwing a small Umbrella stick to him.

1 of the Women held 3 fingers out & replied. "Tres" To the Barman who' nodded at that.

Dipping into his pocket Oliver pulled a wad of cash & studied it. "Alright I've got Dollar bills & Pesos & I've got, uh... is that a Euro? I got this purple thing. These are fun. Um...listen, why don't, we just take the whole thing, & have a little vacation on me. How does that sound okay?"

Oliver threw all the money onto the table as footsteps approached which frightened the Barman & he, ducked underneath the Bar for cover.

A Spanish Man tapped Oliver on the back & questioned him in Spanish. "Qué hacen ustedes con mi esposa?" (What're you doing with my Wife?)

His Wife shook her head saying. "No es nada. Nada Nada Nada." (It's nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing)

The Man grabbed Oliver & turned him round then spoke in English this time. "I said what're you doing with my Wife?"

Oliver sniffed his nose then answered in Spanish. "Cuál es tu esposa? El corto uno? O el feo?" (Which one is your Wife the short one or the ugly one?)

The Man punched Oliver in the face making the Woman scream. "NO!" then raised his hand to do it again before a voice from behind spoke suddenly.

"Oliver Queen, where the hell have you been? You'd better have a good explanation for this."

The 2 Men & Women, turned round then Oliver afterward who looked stunned slightly seeing his Wife standing in front of him sweating wearing a white rounded Vest & blue Jeans with silver padded Sandals & brown slung bag across her shoulder.

The Spanish Man walked forward a little & asked Linda. "This you're Husband?"

Linda rolled her eyes stating. "Lamentablemente sí pero no mucho más Signore" (Sadly yes but not much longer) In Spanish which Oliver understood her saying.

The 2nd Gentlemen went over & looked her up & down. "Entonces, cómo acerca de usted" (Then how about you & I have a little side show of our own Signoretta?)

He moved his hand up Linda's left leg which she saw him doing & muttered. "Yoúre lo siento no es mi tipo" (Sorry you're not my type)

She pushed him away & grabbed the gun just sited inside his trousers & pulled that out & released the safety catch of & aimed it at the Gentlemen. The crowd ran outta the Bar scared leaving just them.

Seeing the 1st Man about to go toward her Linda aimed the gun at him, & looked seriously. "Me doñt pensar que desea hacerlo" (I don't think you wanna do that)

He backed of & got his Wife & the other Lady, Gentlemen to go with him. Linda looked round at them leaving then veered back to Oliver smiling at her performance she just showed there.

She walked towards him putting the safety catch back on & slipped the gun half inside her jeans.

Looking at her sexily Oliver smirked. "Hey honey if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask."

Linda laughed at what he just said. "Oh I don't you want like that Ollie trust me. I'm here to take you home which considering I just saved your life I'd strongly advise you do. Let's go."

Slanting round she walked out the Bar as Oliver followed her behind.

Kara stumbled slightly when she entered Oliver's Bathroom back home a few hours later with him attached around her arm & plopped him down on the toilet seat.

He drank outta a bottle of "Jack Daniels" he took from the Bar which she took of him. "I think you've had enough of that thank you."

She walked out & went downstairs & tipped that down the sink in the Kitchen area then came back up afterwards seeing his drunken form. "Well this's a fine mess you've gotten yourself into isn't it?"

Oliver looked up wishing she wasn't there. "You're not really there."

Kara laughed sarcastically. "Sorry buddy but I am. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

She put the plug hole in the Bath & turned the water on testing it with her fingers making sure it weren't too hot then poured a little Aromatherapy oil in afterward.

"Take your clothes off." Kara directed at him as she stood up & left the room & went downstairs again to go see what she could use in the Cupboards & Fridge as a hangover cue.

Oliver sat doing nothing until she came up 5 minutes later with a glass that had a brown consistency to it. "Err I told you take your clothes off. God I'll do it. Drink this."

She shoved the glass at Oliver who studied it a bit.

"It tastes worse than it looks but it'll help trust me. Drink it." Kara ordered him to do.

He did so reluctantly downing the contents in one go.

Kara took that from him & put it down near the sink then started unbuttoning his Shirt revealing his toned body.

Oliver looked at her wandering what she was doing there. "Why're you here?"

Looking at him she spoke. "I'm trying to help you Ollie."

"No really." He asked Kara.

"Because 1 of you're Factories almost blew up earlier so you need to address the Shareholders at the "Ace of Clubs" in a bit & I have to get you in tip top shape before then." She announced.

"But you run the company." Oliver stated.

"The Board Member's want you to speak not me." Kara answered back.

Getting his Shirt of finally she put that into a carrier bag at the side. "Stand up."

Oliver did so & took his flip flops of as Kara pulled his Jeans zipper down. "I know what you're doing Kara but it won't work."

"You think you're not worth saving?" She commented unraveling his Jeans leaving only Oliver's Boxers on. "Well you're a lot better than most people out there locked up for far worse heinous crimes than what you've done."

Kara placed the Jeans in the bag then dragged his Boxers of leaving him stark naked.

He stared down as she glanced up at him. Oliver thought Kara looked hot & sweaty just then.

"You can lift your face away from me Mister & get that notion outta your head." The Ex-Kryptonian replied thinking what he actually meant.

She stood up & deposited the Boxers in the bag.

"What's the matter huh? Don't like me then?" Oliver questioned his Wife.

Kara shook her head. "No you stink & haven't shaved in a week which anyone would do staying in a place like that. Get in."

He slid into the Bath & settled down as the warm water & Aromatherapy Oil washed over him.

She switched the taps off & grabbed a Sponge & Shower Gel lathering that up then bent down & washed his shoulders & back.

"You can't save me Kara. Clark tried & he failed." Oliver said.

She stared at him & replied. "Yeah well Clark didn't try hard enough & he's not me. Lean back."

He did so as she lathered a little more Gel & started doing his body working all over leaving no trace unturned.

Tears rolled down Oliver's face.

"You think because you killed Lex, cheated on me & ruined our marriage, thought you were responsible for Jimmy's death & not being a good Father to Jordan that you deserve to go to Hell well you don't Ollie because you're a good Man & good Men make mistakes but overcome & endure that."

He shook his head as Kara washed both of his legs. "No they don't."

She looked at him seriously & spoke. "Okay you can sit around here & whine & blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck & choices. Or you can pick yourself up & go on. Yes things aren't always fair in this world. That's life. But you get what you give & it's the choices you make & the person, you become that define your station."

"You really think that?" Oliver asked her.

Kara nodded saying. "Yes I do. You could've chosen to sleep with Women & partied on still after you came of that Island but you didn't. You saw how the world was & decided to do something about it & became a symbol of hope & idea that anyone can better' themselves no matter who they are. You created jobs, homes & charities for people. Took Bart, Victor & AC in & became a Father to Jordan when he didn't have one & gave your life up so that people can walk home safely at night which's why I took your costume to show what "Green Arrow" really means & hope you would realise that & become him again."

"& gotten yourself' killed enough times nearly doing it." He replied.

She placed the Sponge on the side of the Bath then stood up & went over to the Medicine Cabinet & took out Oliver's Razor & Shaving Gel & came back over & started using them on his face.

"Yeah well I won't be doing that anytime soon so you've no worries there." Kara muttered to him.

"How's that then?" Oliver questioned her inquisitively.

"I'm having a baby" She replied sighing distantly getting up afterwards slowly.

"You're what?" The Billionaire said eyes wide open as Kara left the room thinking who could've gotten her that way.

He unplugged the Bath & wrapped a Towel around himself & went into his Bedroom which she now stood in. "You're pregnant? By who? I mean."

"Well you obviously." Kara answered sarcastically. "I haven't slept with anyone since then."

Oliver shook his head. "No I didn't mean it like that Kara I meant are you sure I."

She nodded her head. "I'm 14 weeks yes. Emil told me at the Hospital last week."

The blonde Man fingered his hair thinking about how it could've happened when he'd used protection.

He walked over & touched her commenting. "You could've gotten hurt in that Bar' you know that. What were you thinking?"

She backed away announcing. "That I saved your life Ollie. I knew what I was doing."

"You might've lost the baby." Oliver snarled back angrily.

"Yeah well my main concern was getting you back here for the meeting which, starts."

Kara checked her Watch.

"In an hour that you'll be late for if you don't get dressed."

He walked over & touched her again. "This's more important Kara. We have to talk about it."

She shoved Oliver's arm of & answered him. "No Ollie you need to sober up & make that speech & rely, your Employees before the Board votes us out & you lose everything your family built."

Kara wandered off leaving him behind reflecting what had just happened.

The End. 


End file.
